The Almost Summer
by WhyWeWashTheWindows
Summary: Previously That Summer-What if Cammie started to remember her summer? All the secrets she didn't even know she was keeping from herself slowly come out and now she's questioning everything she thought she knew.
1. Prologue

As far as Cammie was concerned, she had two options. She could pretend she didn't remember her unconventional summer, which was mostly spent with Preston Winters, or she could come clean. Tell her mom and friends that she remembered everything. After what Cammie liked to refer to as the roof _incident, _it all came back, slowly but surely. First it was just flashes of hot days and chilled skin and mindless terror.

Then came almost pictures of people she had never seen before that summer. There were some that obviously were just random people her subconscious had remembered. These were the people she had passed on the street, or seen through shop windows she would normally want to go in, but knew she couldn't afford to waste time at. They were ironically forgettable. It was the pictures of people that were accompanied with bursts of feelings that made Cammie scramble to hold onto for a minute longer.

One was of a girl named Cassie. She didn't particularly like or dislike her, but the same couldn't be said for Cassie's feelings toward Cammie. Cassie was quite beautiful; blonde and only an inch above average height, she remembered. All Cammie got from this was a sense that Cassie was jealous of her. She really didn't care about this one girl. She had no deep need to know more about the time she met Cassandra Blake. Well that was the case, until Cammie remembered Gabriel.

* * *

**It sounds shallow now but I've kind of got this whole conspiracy thing worked out. I may not even continue with this. I just wanted to post something.**


	2. Makes me Want to go Back There

Aunt Abby and Townsend were on their way to pick up the package; the package being one Preston Winters. Of course Bex, Liz, Macey and I all fought to go along, but they put their foot down in a way not even we could wiggle under. Now we were just waiting and going to class, with the exception of Cove Ops. It seemed like I was spending most of my time in one passage way or another. The memories could hit at any time and I had already learned the hard way I didn't want to be just anywhere when that happened.

The sound of a well-spoken accent from a freshman in the halls could douse me in a fantasy, that wasn't really a fantasy at all. Cobblestone streets and hundreds of voices with that very accent would surround me until I couldn't see anything but the past. It would feel so short of time, not enough time, before I was pulled back to reality, where I was being looked at by my sisters like they didn't quite believe,' Really. I'm okay now. I'm the only one in control of me.' Hiding in the walls didn't stop the memories, just the crazy looks I got.

Honestly, it's a relief to hear the word Rome and have something of the summer to put with it. There was really only one memory I would much rather stay forgotten. Like the one where I apparently learned firsthand how to kill. That sniper I killed was to save Bex. With the little things I was starting to remember, I seriously doubted my real first kill was to help anyone but me.

I shook my head telling myself not to go down that path again. Instead, I thought about one flash that safe to think about but presented more questions than answers.

_I was in a beautiful blue dress and my hair was pulled back elegantly. Standing outside large dark doors that could only belong in a mansion, I felt so tired. Not in a sleepy kind of way, but an aged way. I hear footsteps, I had already memorized, coming my way. _

_Preston, my date for the ball._

_He stops beside me and, like they were waiting for him, the doors open automatically. The previously muffled music is let loose and I snap out of my daze. Preston grabs my arm and, before we step in, turns to me and says, "Don't take this the wrong way, because you look amazing Cam, but are you ready for this?" _

_And I respond with words I never thought I would say after that disastrous dance with Dr. Steve. _

"_Let's tango."_


	3. Operation:Memory

Sometimes in my memories, I get the feeling that, to summer me, Preston was a very important person. I'll remember a pointless conversation we had and this panic will bloom up in summer me and suddenly I'm terrified of losing him. I'll come out of my daze with a racing heart and a lurking in the back of my mind of something I _need _to remember. This need shows up in every flash I get of Preston. I keep waiting for it to be fulfilled in the next memory, but it hasn't yet.

I'm tired of waiting for my faulty memories to give me the answer; so I guess that can explain why I'm crouched down outside my mother's dim, but not empty, office in the not-so-secret secret passageway behind her bookcase. Inside is all the information Townsend has been able to dig up, in the short time he's had, on Senator Winters' involvement in the Circle. And I need those files. Problem is, my mom's taken to sleeping on the couch in there. Believe me, I've had this plan for days now and all my free time has been spent trying to convince my mom neither Aunt Abby nor Townsend will need her in her office at 2 AM ready to give them Circle information.

She's convinced the three minutes it takes for her to get to the files from her own bed, which is just how far I need her for my mission to run without worries, is three minutes too many. I'm convinced she's figured me out and is just messing with me out of boredom. And maybe I'm a little paranoid. I've been sitting in the dark on hard and dirty floors for 3 hours and 22 minutes now. I can't feel my legs and, while I'm not afraid of spiders, having 9 come at me already has left me a little shaken. When I happen to glance over and see another spider making its way toward me curiously fast, I say screw it and get up.

I'm about to turn back the way I came and try again tomorrow night, when there isn't spider guts all over me, when I finally hear a snore; just one, but one's enough. I slowly push open the bookcase and slide out from behind it. From a small light on the end table, I can see mom on the couch looking worn out and more tired than when I saw her at dinner. She's starting to look her age and then some and that thought causes my chest to feel tight; I can't help the guilt that also accompanies it. I sigh soundlessly and make my way over to under her desk where she keeps the folder taped next to the photograph of my dad and Mr. Solomon. I don't look at it.

I peel back the tape, careful to keep it from touching itself, and open the flap. Pages upon pages fall out onto my lap, but thankfully stay in the same order. I take out my camera watch from my bra, the only pocket like place I had, and start taking pictures of each page. I was afraid if I wore it on my wrist my friends would get suspicious and try to follow me tonight. Somehow, it feels more wrong doing this without them here, but I haven't told them about my memory and lying to them about why I want the files could only come back on me later.

I'm on the 12th page when mom shifts on the couch and my heart jumps and I just know she's going to wake up. Quickly, I pull out the chair and slide under the desk, holding everything tightly against me like they're going to jump out of my hands and alert mom.

I hear her sit up a little and I squeeze my eyes shut. Seconds that feel like hours pass before I hear her lay back down and I slowly let out a breath. Just in case, I decide to stay under the desk and continue with the pictures. I finish with the last one and put the pages back in one by one. I smooth the tape out against the desk like I found it and crawl out slowly. Mom now has her back to me and the small lamp that was previously on is now off. I slip behind the bookcase with new pictures on my watch in hand and a heavier heart than before.

Back in a slightly less dusty room, with a rose pink armchair and a round table by the window, I sit down. This room used to be my favorite place to sit, during the first weeks of school when I was the only girl here, because it was like stepping into another time; now I was here because it was the only room with a chair my friends didn't know about. It was the perfect place to be my base for Operation: Memory. I had the laptop ready sitting up on the table waiting for me to plug in my watch and learn all about Winters' past; but despite having been impatient to know what I was keeping from myself, I hesitated.

I knew, better now than ever before, that what was seen could not be unseen. I closed my eyes and for a second entertained the idea of deleting the pictures and going to bed. Then the lurking shadow in my head suddenly felt like it had weight, pressing me down and I knew there was no backing out. I had to see it. I spent exactly one hour and 15 minutes before coming across something that made my head itch.

Senator Winters had taken a trip to Toronto and stopped at, what was believed to be, a Circle training facility, last year; it was disguised as a mechanic shop. A sting op. was put in place by MI6 for the following week, but before they could carry it out, the warehouse building suddenly shut down. They had thought it was just a coincidence he had stopped there to get his car looked at.

I wondered if they also thought it a coincidence that Preston happened to be with him.

**Slightly longer this time, I'm trying. I had to take the story down and put it back up after accidently deleting it.**


	4. Operation:HCWDIDAP?

"_Cammie, why are you really here?" Preston asked, seemingly out of the blue. We were sitting at the breakfast bar, eating cereal, despite it being 1 in the morning; we always met up in the kitchen, still hungry, after everyone went to bed. His dad considered finger foods and wine suitable dinner when we went to one of the flashy events that were a staple for their family; they seemed to happen every other week. We weren't even talking before. I thought we were just enjoying the comfortable silence after loud music and overly pleasant chatter. Apparently I was wrong. _

"_Um, what do you mean?" I asked hesitantly. I had told him the basics of why I was looking for answers on the Circle, but nothing detailed. He seemed happy to just let it go before. I wondered what changed._

"_I mean, why are you _here _in Rome, with me? Shouldn't you be out there looking for answers?" He said 'out there' like it tasted bad in his mouth. He sounded almost urgent, if not angry._

"_Am I imposing? I didn't mean to become a bother." I said, feeling a little hurt. Okay, a lot hurt. My spoon clanking against my bowl sounded awfully loud in the now awkward silence._

_Preston seemed to deflate after that._

"_No. No Cam you're not a bother," he smiled sadly. "This is the best summer I've ever had, because of you. I just thought, you know, that you were on a time limit. It's been a month now." I didn't need him to remind me how long it had been since I last spoke to my friends or my mom. Or Zach. I counted every second. _

"_I just need some time to figure out what I'm going to do next. Also, I told you I've always wanted to go to Rome and now that I'm here, I want to enjoy it." I gave weak excuses, though I knew it was only delaying the inevitable. It was obvious I had run out of time. Preston wasn't going to let this go again._

_I closed my eyes for a second, wanting to savor it, knowing everything was about to change. I thought back to when I was debating coming here and whether or not the consequences ,if I stayed, were worth it. I knew they were now, without a doubt._

_I opened my eyes and looked at Preston with no mask on for the first time. Everything was about to be laid out in the open with just two words._

"_You know." I stated._

_Preston didn't have a mask on anymore either. When he confirmed it with only a nod, I knew for sure now why he said '_out there_' like it was dangerous; like he was scared._

I woke up, gasping for breath. I was in my room, having finally gone to bed after reading the rest of the files and then deleting the pictures. The sun was just barely coming up and my roommates were still asleep. I knew after that dream, that memory, there was no way I could go back to sleep. I sat up and leaned against my headboard.

So Preston knew that I knew he was in the Circle? Or maybe we were talking about something else. I couldn't just leave that to chance though. There is evidence or possibly evidence that Preston is in the Circle. He's had training. And he's coming to my school. Oh God, poor Macey.

* * *

Despite what I thought, I did manage to go back to sleep. Only to be woken up by Liz grabbing a fistful of my hair. It felt like all my muscles locked up when I fought the instinct to flip my attacker to the floor. Not only did I not want to hurt Liz, I also didn't want to see the looks on my friend's faces when they saw how I now reacted to something that didn't _use _to make me turn violent.

"Cammie! Get up!" Liz yelled right in my ear.

"Ow I'm up Liz let go of my hair, I don't have much left," I practically whined. Liz grabbing my hair had that effect on me.

"Sorry." She said, all sweet again.

"C'mon Cam, get in the shower I want to go to breakfast before all the bagels are gone." Bex said from in front of the mirror where she was fixing her hair.

I grumbled, but got in the shower without a word.

At breakfast, everyone was talking about Aunt Abby and Townsend and what their relationship was. They knew they were on a mission together, but not that they were picking up Preston. Not that that stopped Tina Walters from encouraging others to speculate. I had already been asked 6 times if I knew what they were doing and 3 times if I thought they were together; which I did, but denied every time.

They were getting back tomorrow sometime. I still didn't have any answers on what to do about Preston. I couldn't just accuse him of being a traitor to our country on a probability. I also couldn't just ignore it though. I needed a plan. Right then Zach came in freshly showered and smelling like soap, and sat down next to me.

"Hey," he breathed out and smiled at me while also grabbing my hand under the table. I smiled and said hey back. Inside I was panicking. I admit to kind of avoiding him since my memory starting coming back. I felt guilty about lying to him and knew if I spent too much time around him, he would start to figure out something was going on. Luckily my excuse that I was still catching up on my school work still worked.

Since Zach had my right hand, I had to use my left to eat my pancakes with and Macey smirked at me. I decided to turn the attention to her before she alerted everyone at the table with her obvious looks. I didn't need Tina on my case about Zach and me too. You think it would have gotten old by now, but apparently not.

"So, Macey, are you excited about Preston coming?"

The words did not come out of my mouth, because there is no way I would bring up Preston right now, but Liz's.

Macey kind of shrugged and said, "Sure, whatever." But she wasn't fooling anyone. Even if I tried really hard to believe she honestly didn't care.

* * *

Operation: Memory had now turned into Operation: Holy Crap, What do I do About Preston? The time between now and when Preston would arrive was quickly approaching. I had already ruled out telling anyone without hard facts and decided against kidnapping him and forcing the information out because it reminded me too much of memories I was dreading to come. The only thing I could do was watch, listen, and get to know him. Again. Maybe that's what summer me was doing in the first place. With that thought, I added the memory of what happened after my dream to the list of memories I didn't want to relive.

* * *

While panicking about the memories revolving around Preston's secret, I still got flashes of other things. Like, this girl, Cassie. I didn't know much about her but that I didn't really like or dislike her either way. She was blonde and an inch above average height. Every time I would remember something about her she was always in a dress or gown. She was also very beautiful. This was the reason that I didn't just move on from it. I got the sense she was jealous of me and I couldn't figure out why. I wondered why she gave me any thought at all. This was a drastically less important mystery than the Preston one but I still couldn't just let it go; and I didn't know why.

* * *

**This one's kind of all over the place. It's slowly coming together and Gabriel will be introduced soon.**


	5. Secrets of my Summer

This morning I wake up with a scream bubbling in my throat. Holding it back feels like I'm being choked. Before I can stop it, this weird whining noise escapes and I quickly slap a hand against my mouth. The noise is deafening in the too quiet space. I frantically look over and see my roommates still asleep. It's surreal to see them sleeping undisturbed despite the full body panic I'm feeling. When I know for sure I won't scream, I let out a long breath and then take in another. I continue this until my heart stops pounding like it's trying to get out and run. Run like I want to.

It's not until 32 minutes later, after sitting with the covers thrown off me and my back against the wall, do I finally relax a little. It's in the past. I'm surrounded by the best spies in the country. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe.

* * *

At breakfast, I welcome the sight of Zach. I don't worry about the secrets I'm keeping from him. I don't even care if he notices I'm squeezing his hand a little too tight or that I'm leaning most of my weight on him; but he does notice. I think I could cry in relief when he doesn't say anything, but instead slips his arm around me.

I feel weak and unstable for acting like a skittish animal after dreaming about one of the memories on my dread list; the one where I was taken for torture. Dreaming this now, on the day of Preston's arrival, almost cements my belief that he had something to do with my capture.

* * *

When we see Abby and Townsend pull in through the underwater entrance, I promise myself I'm not going to act like a basket case. Everyone who knew he was coming, with the exception of a few busy teachers, is gathered in my mother's office. It's Saturday, the only reason Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach and I were allowed to be here and not in class. The whole day is free for us to make him feel at home here. I can't wait.

I hear three sets of footsteps approaching and I count the seconds until they reach the door and the knob turns. Abby walks in first, smirking when she sees us all huddled in the too small room like we're at a surprise birthday party waiting to jump out and scare someone. I can't blame her; I thought it was a little ridiculous mom's office was chosen to hold everyone too. I'm not at all considering the fact that everyone pushed against each other, pushing against me, is like adding gas to the flame of my earlier panic. I feel the scream rising up again.

Preston and Townsend walk in and mom says something to Preston, warmly I'm sure, and greetings and introductions are said and I don't really hear anything because Preston won't stop looking at me. I'm in the back of the room, next to the bookcase/escape tunnel so no one sees me struggle to keep a blank face. When I turn my head he tries to catch my eyes again and I know if he keeps this up someone will notice. Like Zach. Zach brushes against my arm and I turn to him and am quite happy to meet him eyes until I see the questions and the worry there; worry for me.

I feel so stupid then. I survived torture. I survived for 4 months on my own. I can handle one possible terrorist. I go through more frightening things in my sleep. This isn't the time to be scared and broken. I meet Preston's gaze right on and I don't let it show that I can remember the blackness slipping over me as they drag me away.

After getting Preston situated in his room, right across the hall from Zach's, we move to the library. All the teachers and my mom have left us, 'the kids', alone.

"What are you going to for school, Preston?" Liz asks.

Preston shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I'll continue with tutoring. I don't know who'll be doing it though."

It's so awkward. Partly because you could feel the unresolved tension between Macey and Preston and partly because you could feel all the questions Bex wanted to ask him, but was firmly warned not to by my mom before they arrived.

Zach was friendly enough but I could tell he was wondering about earlier. I think he's the only one who noticed I haven't said much to Preston yet.

"Cammie, why don't you take Preston on a tour of the school? You know it better than anyone." Surprisingly, Macey said. I guess they did notice.

"Yeah, Cam, this place looks amazing. Why don't you show it to me?" Preston says a little too eager. I really have no choice to accept if I don't want to look even more suspicious.

"Sure," I force a smile.

"Okay, we'll meet you two for lunch later." Bex says, exchanging a glance with Zach.

Stepping out of the room with Preston, I can literately feel the awkwardness shut out behind the closing door. I know they're going to talk about me now. The questions will come later.

I'm so into my thoughts that I jump when Preston stops walking and lays a hand on my arm.

"Cam, what's wrong?" he asks me. I resist the urge to yank my arm away.

"Nothing." I say, acting confused.

"Bullshit. You can barely look at me, let alone say something to me," Preston almost yells. He doesn't sound so much angry as he does desperate.

"Look, I barely know you. I just don't have anything to say." I glare.

"You barely- Cammie we spent four months living together! You know me. And I know you. This isn't you!" Preston shouts. I'm grateful that we made it to an empty hallway.

"What's your problem? I don't remember any of that Preston! You know that! " I shout right back.

"I just lost my family, my home. I need you! I need my best friend! And I could handle it because I knew you were going to be here, but you're not! You're acting like I'm the enemy." Preston says, getting quieter toward the end; more thoughtful.

"You do remember." He says, a new light coming to his eyes.

I don't even mean to. It was really quite stupid, but before I can stop myself I'm screaming at him again.

"Yes! I remember Preston! I remember you letting them take me. You knew about your father being in the Circle before I ever came to you. You're a traitor!" I didn't realize how hurt I felt until then. I didn't realize the me now felt anything for Preston _to _feel hurt.

Preston was not expecting that.

"A traitor? No Cam, you've got it all wrong. They've messed with your memories or you don't remember it all. I was on your side. I'm on your side." He says frantic now.

"Then explain to me, how you let me stay there knowing who your father was and that they were looking for me. That doesn't sound like someone on my side." I said a little more tired now. I feel so confused and I just wish for all my memories to come back at one time; or for this to have never happened at all.

"You don't remember Boston? You knew it all then Cammie. You figured it out then." Preston says.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know anything in Boston. I thought you were a civilian." I say a new awareness taking over me. Boston, on the roof. Preston was there. He wasn't supposed to be though and he knew it. Why was he there?

"You did Cammie. They must have erased that too." I didn't know what to believe anymore and all I could think about was how I got captured.

"If you were on my side Preston, how was I caught?" I ask accusingly. Preston just shakes his head.

"I don't know Cam. One night you were there and the next morning you were just gone." His voice stuck on the word 'gone'. "You'd have to ask Gabriel that." He almost spit out the name.

"Who's Gabriel?" I asked.

* * *

Turns out, Gabriel Crane is the son of one of Winter's friends. He's tall and charming and has dark brown hair. That's all I could get on him though. He's privately tutored like Preston and travels everywhere with his father. Somehow, he fits in to the secrets of my summer. Preston couldn't tell me anything more about him. He claims I never shared much with him about the nature of my relationship with Gabriel. I don't know if I entirely believe that.

When we get to lunch, after a very brief tour filled with tension, Mom makes a speech about Preston joining the Gallagher Academy as a guest and for us to welcome him in his time of need. Preston looks embarrassed and I hear an 11th grader the next table over make a snide comment about 'Cammie's friends' getting special treatment by getting to shack up with their boyfriends. Macey snaps her head around so quick to glare at the girl I almost expect to hear her neck crack. The girl looks down and shuts up. I can't focus on my meal or even the whispers around me about why Preston's here. For some strange reason, I can't get the pictures of Cassie and Gabriel out of my head. Her glaring and him staring at me with dark brown eyes.


	6. That Stupid Spiderman Watch!

It was a week later when Tina put together a movie night. She says we're here because some network is having a marathon of her favorite superhero movies, but really it was just so she could have an excuse to invite Preston to her room and interrogate him during commercials. This was the first weekend available, since we all had COW projects to work on Sunday, so I'm sure she had built up about a hundred questions. Liz 'had' to study and Bex skipped out to get some extra P&E time so it was just Macey, Preston, Zach and I along with all the regular girls. Even though the boys weren't technically allowed in the girls' rooms, no one said anything.

It was actually kind of nice to be sitting here with Zach, just being. He had my hand rubbing circles on the back of it and if I was still the type to blush, I would be. I didn't even mind Macey and Preston on the other side of the room obviously trying not to touch, and getting embarrassed when they did. All was going well until Batman ended and Spiderman came on. The random little memories had died down some now that I was dreaming them more and more, but they still happened.

Seeing Spiderman in full get-up pulled me away to a time before I knew what the Circle was. I could see Macey and I when I first met Preston in Boston. He acted so awkward and totally in love with Macey, it was easy to see why I thought going to him would be safe. One thing that stuck out to me was his silly Spiderman watch, which is what probably triggered the memory. I remembered I had mentioned it in my cove ops report of that semester, because I found it so strange that a Spiderman watch belonged to a 16 year old boy; let alone a possible president's son.

We continued on exactly as I remembered going to the elevator with Charlie and then heading to the roof. I was pulled out of the flashback when I felt Zach gently shaking my arm. I didn't get to know the importance of remembering something I didn't exactly forget, if there was one. I didn't know if, since I was trying so hard for memories, that maybe I was pulling out ones when something pertained to it. Zach shook my arm again and I turned to him.

"What?" I whispered. Zach just stood up and said, "Come with me." He still had a hold of my arm, so I had no choice but to follow him out into the hall and around the corner, away from possibly prying ears.

"What was that?" he asked. This seemed eerily familiar to Saturday night when they all cornered after dinner to ask me what my deal with Preston was. I had told them it was just weird seeing him and not remembering him like he did me; it was partially true. They seemed to accept it.

"What was what?" I asked trying to think of a way to stop this from going where I think it was going.

"You, zoning out like…"he stops.

"Like what?" I ask though I know what he's going to say. 'Zoning out like _before_'. We could talk about the Circle and Preston and Rome, but we didn't talk about Dr. Steve or what he and Catherine did to my mind. I don't know why it was so taboo. I mean, I didn't want to go on and on about it, but talking to someone about it might be a little refreshing. Even Mom thinks employing the policy of forget about it and move on is best; especially when dealing with the roof _incident. _

They could dance around it and pretend like it didn't happen, but I knew it was never far from anyone's mind. I knew that because no one allowed me to stare off into space, thinking, for more than a minute without jerking me and looking for signs of someone not quite there. I guess I couldn't blame them though; after all, it was only a couple weeks before the memories started and it wasn't uncommon to see me stopping and staring in the middle of a hallway.

That certainly couldn't have eased their minds.

"Nothing," he sighed, "Just… Are you sure you're okay Cammie?" I expected Gallagher girl, but when he said my name a wave of guilt washed over me.

"Yeah, Zach. I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot; about my summer." It was the most honest answer I could give him at the time. I needed to figure out the mess that was my head before I could have anyone else picking at it.

"I know you want to know what happened, but it's in the past. We've got the names now and Preston's safe. Everything's falling into place." Zach said, brushing my hair back behind my ear. It was sweet and a thrill ran through me when he leaned in to kiss me. Despite all this, I couldn't help but feel miles away from Zach's minty breath and soft lips. I couldn't quite push down this longing for Rome and for the summer when I left Zach behind.

* * *

I'm writing my latest 'memory' in the Operation book when I hear a bang outside the door. I'm in the walls of the school. Whoever's out there is also in the walls of the school. In a room no one but me knows about. I only freak out for 6 seconds, max, before I throw myself behind the door and wait. 13 seconds later Preston walks in. I flip him. There's a loud _thud _when his back hits the ground and I get an echo of an ache in my back from when that last happened to me. I didn't want to remember when I was sloppy enough to get flipped.

"Ow. That kind of hurt." Preston states calmly from the floor where he appears to be resting, as if he came in and laid down on his own. Maybe I should have gone to P&E with Bex.

"How did you know how to get here?" I demanded. Preston slowly sat up, wincing a little. Maybe I'm still in shape; at least enough to take Preston Winters.

"You're not going to believe me." He says. I just raise my eyebrow.

"Okay. You told me." He dusts himself off now and stands not even reacting to the glare I'm giving him.

"Why would I do that?" I ask disbelievingly. He smiles because I proved him right.

"You said it was your favorite room in the whole school. I took a shot in the dark and figured you might be here. Word is you disappear in the walls a lot these days." He said like he was waiting for me to 'spill it' or something.

"What do you want" I ask harshly. For the hint of a second I see his face fall before he carefully reconstructs it to careless again.

"Nothing. Just bored, wanted to see you. What's that?" He walks over to my memory book where I had left it open on the Boston entry. I rush over and slam it shut but the damage is done. He looks at me then with something akin to hope in his eyes but when I continue to glare, it leaves and so does Preston.

* * *

I can't ignore this anymore. Obviously something happened in Boston that I need to remember. The last time I was confronted with a mystery I got a whole slew of new problems, though. What's this one going to teach me? That Macey's an agent too? Or maybe my Aunt Abby?

I sit down and open the book back up, reading over what I wrote. I stop on the stupid Spiderman watch part again. Why would he wear that while his father's campaigning for President? It makes him look childish and incompetent. Maybe he is. He did follow behind Macey and I like a lost puppy even when he knew he was supposed to be somewhere else. He shouldn't have been anywhere near us when we started our way to the roof. He should have already been in the correct room. I found it adorable before, but now that I think about it again it was just irresponsible.

"_Yes! I remember Preston! I remember you letting them take me. You knew about your father being in the Circle before I ever came to you. You're a traitor!" _

I said that to him last week. Why was it suddenly popping in my head? I thought on it for a second and then it just clicked. He knew. He_ knew. _Preston _knew. _ He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near us in the moments before we got on that roof. If he wanted to see us he could have just waited for us to make it to the right room. But we were never going to make it there. We were never supposed to; and he came right to us like he knew that.

* * *

I see Preston turning the corner on his way to the bathroom. I don't care. I run straight for him and push him inside. He looks honestly frightened. Probably doesn't help that I'm shouting nonsense at him.

"The Spiderman watch! You knew! And the roof! You were there! You weren't supposed to be, but you were!" I sound crazy but I don't care. "The watch was your cover wasn't it? You acted clumsy and incompetent because you knew about your father. You didn't want to be a Circle agent. You were on the roof because you thought your being there would stop it. You knew Preston. You were trying to save us!"

"You were trying to save me."

I say that last part quietly and suddenly I'm the one being tackled, but in a bear hug. Preston buries his head in my shoulder and just hugs me and I'm hugging him back and laughing deliriously; because, I think, trying to hate Preston Winters was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

* * *

**I've been wanting to blurt this out since day 1. I hope you like it and please review if any of you are still reading.**


	7. So You've Won

_He's here again. Watching me; always watching me. I ask Preston who he is, not bothering to move my chin from his shoulder. He seems shocked because I haven't asked him anything about the people dancing in circles around us. I don't think he has quite grasped the full power of the circle and their members. He doesn't know they're everywhere. Even down the hall from where he sleeps. _

_We're at a party of course. I've never been around people who had so much to celebrate. Though I guess your wealth would accumulate pretty fast if you just took it when you wanted. _

"_I thought you didn't want to know anything about 'these people'. " Preston recovers, somehow managing to sound put out, even with his voice muffled by my hair. The first time I went to one of these things, Preston tried to tell me random little facts and gossip about everyone. I nearly bit his head off in my haste to shut him up. I didn't want to know them. I couldn't be certain I wouldn't have to 'take care' of one. I didn't want to look at them and see a boyfriend or little girl at home when their blood was about to be spilt to save mine._

_Gabriel, as I have just learned is his name, is a special case. He made sure he became a special case. The past four parties we've attended together have been made momentous by him leaning against a wall and staring at me. He wasn't available for the first couple of get-togethers because he and his father were in Toronto. I heard about this by accident when I walked into the bathroom and into a conversation a blond girl was having with an older woman._

_No one questions what he's doing. No one says anything to him, really. But they look. He is pretty to look at; if you can overlook the fact that he's a traitor working for the Circle. Of course these people wouldn't care though. After all, they're all traitors too; whether actively or by association. _

"_Are you more tired or hungry?" asks Preston. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until they shot open when the vibrations from his voice tickled my head._

"_What?"_

"_Do you want to sleep after this or get something to eat? Preferably something that has more substance than my pinky finger." Preston asked again._

"_Umm okay yeah I'm hungry." I said, just as my stomach growled._

"_Food it is." Preston says, sounding half asleep. We didn't get much shut-eye last night. We were up until 3 planning the details of my bank robbery. We still don't have everything hashed out but that could be because our plans got sillier and sillier the closer the sun came to rising until we just passed out. _

_The song ended and Preston and I were forced to give up using each other as pillows. I forced down a yawn and suggested we leave after he spoke with his father about 'something'. All these parties, they're just a cover. At different periods of time a handful of Circle agents will leave and go to a room, different in every building, and they will have a meeting. _

_Preston didn't like going to them and he always came back in a foul mood afterwards, but it made it easy to spot who exactly are members. I don't want to know what they're talking about and Preston doesn't tell me. Besides I'm pretty sure I already know the subject matter of at least some of the times; me. _

_I sit down in a chair off to the side and rest my head against the wall. I can still feel his eyes, but this is a game I'm not going to play. Gabriel wants to know something and, so far, I haven't involuntarily told him. I can't react to his stares; that would only encourage him to get closer to find his answers. I wonder if my entire time here is going to be spent with him trying to initiate this game I don't even understand._

_I look up when Preston comes storming back in the room, more mad than I've ever seen him. It doesn't cause a commotion; it's silent anger, but I can feel the waves of hate rolling off him. I stand up when he gets closer, not even flinching when he finds me with ease. I've learned Preston is one of those people that have no trouble spotting pavement artists. _

"_Are you okay?" I ask quietly, though the answer is obvious._

"_I have to leave tomorrow; my first 'mission' alone. I told him, I want nothing to do with this." Preston practically growls in a low voice so he's not overheard. _

"_What? Why is he doing this now? Didn't you say he was giving you more time to train?" Why would he suddenly change his mind?_

"_Yeah he did, but he's too worried about how he looks to them to care about promises to _me_. He's always trying to outdo Jonathon. 'Jonathon's son has already been on a mission alone. If he can do it, then so can you. His son even asked for his mission!" Preston mocked bitterly, but a bad feeling was rushing through me._

"_Who's Jonathon's son, Preston?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was._

"_That, Gabriel guy", he flung his hand, "you were asking about. Why?" Preston asked, frustrated I wasn't getting angry with him._

_All the breath left me and a cold realization swept over me. It's possible Gabriel volunteered for a mission because he knew how Senator Winters would react. He would know Preston would hate it and come out upset. _

_He hoped he would tell me._

_Because if he did, then that would mean I knew. I looked up to see Gabriel no longer just staring, but smirking at me. He looked positively excited. I figured out Gabriel's game, but it was too late; I had already lost._

_I couldn't be sure, but it looked like Gabriel mouthed the words, "I win."_

_The fate of my mission, and life, now rested in the hands of Gabriel Crane._

_If he told the Circle that I knew they were agents, they would move ahead with their plan and I wouldn't be able to finish my missions. I could die tomorrow. Preston would be stuck in the Circle. I flopped back down in the seat._

"_Cammie, what's wrong?" Preston asked, now worried. I shook my head, swallowed and lied._

"_What if you get hurt?" I asked. I _was_ concerned about Preston, but I was sure Sam wouldn't put him on anything too dangerous. He was still his son._

"_Hey! I _have _been training, you know. I'm going to be fine. I'll do this stupid mission and we'll get back to the important one." Preston smiled for me._

"_I'm sorry; I should be the one comforting you." I stood back up and grabbed his arm._

"_C'mon let's go get something to eat. Tomorrow we can go to the gym and I'll teach you some of my moves." When Preston sagged in relief, it hit me how much he must be worried about this mission._

"_Did they tell you what it was?" I asked._

"_No. Dad said they would let me know the day of, so I will have to think on my feet." He rolled his eyes._

"_Well I'm going to teach you everything you might need to know. You're going to kick ass." We laughed. _

_Maybe if I couldn't finish what my father started, I can at least teach Preston how to survive._

_That had to be enough._

_I didn't have much hope that Gabriel could be a victim of the Circle's join or die, policy. I think he was quite willing to follow in his father's footsteps._

* * *

**Please review. I'm a little afraid of hitting more chapters than I do reviews. And I really want to know what you think of Gabriel so far.**


	8. I Want to get on With Getting on With it

**Since I forgot to do this before I'll say it now: All characters except Gabriel and Cassie belong to Ally Carter. There is some profanity and a slightly dark scene.**

* * *

"_Ugh!" Pant. _

"_Ah!" _

"_Stop."_

"_Preston, you can't just be defensive you have to be offensive too." I said to a sweaty, red faced Preston. His head was down as he kneeled over, holding onto his knees._

"_I _would,_ but you never give me any time. I move my hands too far away from me and you're gonna break 'em off." He breathed heavily in between his words._

"_Please, I'm not going to hurt you. You should be better at this, I thought you had training in Toronto?" I asked, doubtful. He had told me his father sprung the trip on him awhile back and surprised him with a personal combat trainer._

"_That was one week of training. And I was never really good at it anyway." He finally straightened up and took a swig of water from my water bottle; he didn't think to bring his own. That should have been my first clue._

"_You've got talent; you just need to harness it. C'mon! Let's go again." Preston sighed but made his way back to the center of the mat with me. I raised my arms and Preston copied me._

"_I wouldn't waste my time if I were you." We both swung our heads around to look at the owner of the voice. Gabriel Crane. I didn't even hear him coming. The fans are pretty loud though, I'm sure that's why._

"_Excuse me?" I asked rudely._

"_With Pres here. He's not meant for fighting. There's really no hope for him. "_

"_I mean, his name's Preston. Guys named Preston get beat up by squirrels." He laughed a little._

"_Well you didn't give him much choice did you?" I asked scathingly. He shrugged._

"_Collateral damage. Besides it would have happened sooner or later. Better now than before you get too attached right?" He grinned at me, all white teeth in view. I glared. Preston looked back and forth between us._

"_Go ahead and say your goodbyes He's not going to survive the first five minutes of his mission. But hey, at least you get a warning this time."_

"_You son of a bitch." I spat at him.  
"No, you're thinking of your boyfriend." He quipped. I couldn't fight it anymore; I lunged at him._

_My weight pushed him to the floor and I swung for his face. Gabriel turned his head at the last second and I ended up punching the mat. He bucked his hips and I flew backwards, but was up in a second. I could hear Preston on the side yelling at us to stop._

_He foolishly tried to distract me with a punch while swinging his leg at the same time; big mistake. Instead of falling, I blocked his punch and jumped over his leg, while also landing a punch of my own to his gut. When he bowed forward I roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head and he toppled to the ground. I jumped on his stomach, my knees on either side of his hard chest, and knocked him twice in the mouth. Blood flew._

_Gabriel grabbed my wrists in one hand and returned the favor with the other. My head jerked to the side, but I felt no pain, only rage. Who did he think he was, threatening me? Preston rushed over and tried to pull me off Gabriel who was now twisting, trying to throw me back again. Not happening._

_Preston, trying to get a better grip on my shoulders, moved his foot, and accidently stepped on Gabriel's hand. Gabriel cried out and I used the distraction to shuffle my knees onto his forearms, stopping any movement from his arms. I put my hands around his neck and it felt like my ears were stuffed with cotton. I saw red, the blood, and blue on Gabriel's face. His face was turning blue._

"_I can kill you right now and no one will know about your little discovery. What do you say Gabriel, ready to be with the other angels?" I mocked. I squeezed a little harder and he choked. _

_Hands were under my arms as I was being pulled up and sound filled my ears. Preston was yelling at me, asking me what I thought I was doing and Gabriel was having a coughing fit, red coloring his face._

_I couldn't take my eyes off him, shocked that I did that to him, but I allowed Preston to drag me away. We were almost to the door when I heard Gabriel attempt to say something. _

_I looked back and he spoke again, his voice hoarse," Impressive. I wasn't sure if you were worth all the fuss, but I'm glad to say otherwise. It's certainly going to make our game that much more interesting."_

_And suddenly I didn't regret a thing. _

* * *

"_What was that Cammie!"Preston yelled while pacing. We were in his room and I was holding a bag of ice to my split lip._

"_He just pissed me off." I shrugged, wincing when I felt my shoulders protest from where Preston had dug his fingers in them. I couldn't feel any pain then because of the adrenaline but everything sure hurt now. _

"_You don't almost kill someone because they pissed you off. And what did he mean 'our game'? Why was he even there anyways?" Preston ranted. I sighed. Truth time._

"_You know last night, how I was asking about him?" Preston nodded._

"_Well, he's been watching me every dance we go to. No, he's been studying me. I didn't know what he was looking for until last night."_

_I closed my eyes, "He knows Pres. About me being aware of the Circle here."_

_I could see he didn't quite understand what that meant._

"_If he tells them, I'm done. They'll take me away and you will be left here." It hurts to talk because of my lip and I can now feel a burning on my leg from Gabriel's shoe dragged across it._

"_What are we going to do?" Preston asked eyes wide._

"_Nothing, now. There's nothing_ _we _can_ do, short of killing him."_

"_Which isn't really an option." Preston stated, making it clear that there would be no budging on this._

"_He doesn't seem to want to tell them right away though. He wants to play this game, mess with me first." I reassured, if you could call that reassuring._

"_Why? Why doesn't he just tell them? Why play this game?" Preston demanded, finally sitting down next to me on the bed._

"_I don't know. Because he's in the Circle and they like to screw around with people's live." I offered. _

"_Huh, maybe." _

_I closed my eyes, and leaned back onto Preston's blue bedspread. Everything in his room was done in deep blues with dark wood furnishings. It was my favorite room in the whole place. I could see why he picked it; it made you calm and tired._

"_I think I'm going to take a nap now." I told Preston who had lain down next to me._

"_Yeah, me too." We scooted up his bed and got under the blanket. I was on the side closest to the door, facing it, away from Preston. We were quiet for a while and when I thought he might be close to sleep, I said what had been on my mind since the fight._

"_Do you think I'm a bad person for what I did to Gabriel? Do you think I'm just as bad as them?" _

_I felt Preston shift and face my back. I didn't turn over, I couldn't bear to see his disgust for me._

_Preston pressed on my arm until I finally laid flat on my back. He stared at my face until I sucked it up and looked him in the eyes._

"_You will never be like them, Cam. Never." I smiled a little, rested my head on his shoulder and went to sleep._

* * *

**As you can see, the story will now continue on mostly in the past. There might be some breaks to the present but I haven't hashed everything out yet.**

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review. It really makes me smile and encourages me to write. Now tell me what you think of Gabriel, now that you've seen a little more of him.**

**Sorry if the fight doesn't seem realistic, I've never been in an all-out throw down before. And the chapter's rushed. I wanted to get it out today because, sadly, I have to focus on real life for a while so I might not update tomorrow. Leave a review please.**


	9. I Didn't see it Coming

_I woke up to sunlight hitting my face and a stiff mouth. I touched my hand to my lip and crusted blood flaked off. Gross. It must have kept bleeding some while I was asleep. I turned over and realized I was still in Preston's bed with him asleep next to me. We had both rolled over during the night and now I was facing his back. We obviously slept through dinner and my stomach was protesting loudly because of it. It was probably what woke me up considering I was still so tired._

"_Preston," I called. Silence._

"_Preston get up." I said again, but this time hit him with a pillow as I sat up. He shot up quick._

"_Nice reflexes." I complimented. _

"_What time is it?" He asked the question without thought._

"_7:32 AM."I stretched my arms and hit Preston in the shoulder. He rubbed at it._

"_You've got some blood…"He pointed to his mouth. Yeah thanks._

"_I know. I'm going to take a shower; I'll meet you in the kitchen." I told him getting up. He sat there dumbfounded for a moment. He was definitely not a morning person. I waited for him to say something._

"_Okay." He finally said, blinking._

_I walked out into the hall, my room only 5 doors down. It should have been easy to make it without running into anyone. _

_It wasn't._

_The maid was coming out of my room, having just cleaned it. When she saw me she looked wide eyed. She wasn't looking at my face, so I knew it wasn't the dried blood. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her until I saw her glancing at Preston's room where I had obviously just come out of._

"_It's not what you think," I started to say._

"_It's none of my business, Ms. Morgan." She said and walked away. It may not be her business but that won't stop her from telling people, I bet._

_I took a shower and put on a white summer dress. My skin was so tanned from the sun it made the while glow. I looked at my puffy red lip. I couldn't go out like this. Fortunately because of my 'scandal' the maid probably didn't even notice it. I took out my rarely used makeup and dabbed some red lip gloss on it, making it less noticeable. Mascara and a messy bun completed the effort I put into my appearance that morning. I walked into the hall and saw Preston exiting his room as well. He stopped and waiting for me when he heard me walking._

"_Hey. You can't even notice it." He told me, looking at my lips. _

"_The wonders of makeup." I said._

_We were turning the corner to the kitchen when we heard yelling._

"_What the hell happened to your face!" A man questioned loudly. I pulled Preston against the wall,out of view, next to me._

"_I got in a fight." A boy answered simply. A boy with a smooth voice that made my blood boil. Gabriel._

"_It's Jonathon and Gabriel." Preston whispered. I nodded. _

"_With whom? I swear if you say Avery..."He trailed off. Avery? This was his chance to expose me. My heart raced and a million scenarios of how this would play out flashed through my mind._

"_No it wasn't Avery. It was Preston Winters." He spat. Preston's eyes grew really big which would have been funny in any other situation when I wasn't copying his expression. Why did he lie? Hell, why did Gabriel do anything that he does?_

"_For god's sake Gabriel… His father talks to me enough as it is. I don't need to hear him whining to me about this; or gloating. Did he attack you in your sleep? Why are you so bruised? He better look worse than you."_

_I decided then was the perfect time to turn the corner with a clear, fresh faced Preston free of bruises or marks. He obviously wasn't going to tell him it was me. I might as well enjoy this. I had to practically drag Preston along though; he didn't seem to be rejoicing in the situation like I was._

_Gabriel cut off whatever it was he was about to say when he saw us. He just glared, but his eyes were wrong. They weren't angry or embarrassed. No, they were…gleeful. Why did I get the feeling we had just played into his hand again?_

* * *

_Jonathon hadn't said a thing to us, just gestured for Gabriel to follow him down another hall, his heavy steps betraying his anger._

_Preston was quietly eating his breakfast and I was trying to figure out how that situation could have possibly benefitted Gabriel in any way. It made him look weak. Even If he wanted to continue whatever game he had going on involving me he still could have said it was someone who looked a little more capable of doing that to him. Not that Preston wasn't getting some muscles; he had just built up a reputation of being peaceful. In the end, it was Preston that told me the point of Gabriel saying it was him._

"_Now my dad is going to think I can handle fighting someone capable. He's probably going to put me on a mission I _really _can't handle." Preston said quietly. Gabriel was trying to get Preston killed? Is that what he was doing? Because if Preston has to fight anyone highly skilled like Gabriel, he_ was_ going to be killed._

_I could continue trying to train Preston, but who knows how long we had until he was given his mission. The only solution I could think of was to follow him and step in if he gets in any trouble.I was really going to kill Gabriel this time._

* * *

"_Gabriel!" I shouted. He was in the gym, lifting weights. I was so angry it wasn't even hard to ignore his muscles crunching and the sweat dripping down his shirtless chest._

"_You're not gonna choke me again, are you?" He put on a mock fearful look and held up his hands, as if to say 'Don't come any closer'._

"_You don't deserve any less, you miserable scum." I continued advancing toward him with every intention of kicking his ass again, until he spoke._

"_Cammie wait." He sighed. I stopped walking and glared suspiciously. This was new. I had never heard him sound anything other than angry or mocking._

"_I know it seems like I'm just messing with you for fun, but that's not it." He paused and I waited._

"_Though I admit, it is fun messing with you; you look so cute when you get angry." I started walking again. Hurting him more couldn't come back on Preston. The damage was already done._

"_Okay. Okay. Jeez."_

"_I have a plan and I really think by the end of it, you're going to thank me." He said, sounding sincere. I probably would have believed he truly thought that if I hadn't seen his manipulation skills in action._

"_Why don't you tell them Gabriel? You're starting to look like a sympathizer. What are they going to say when they find out you knew?" Nothing made sense. He may act like he had a lot of sway with the Circle, but I knew it was all bravado and charm. They kill for lesser offences._

"_It's sweet that you worry about me, but there's no need. I have everything under control. If you just stop fighting me things would go by a lot smoother."_

"_I thought you wanted me to fight you. Wasn't that the point of yesterday?" I asked, referring to his baiting me to attack him._

"_That was an evaluation of your skills; a test really. I don't want to roll around on the ground with you anymore in that context. The other though…" He wiggled his eyebrows. I could see I wasn't going to get any more out of him right now so I left without a word. Pushing him probably isn't the smartest move I could make anyway. The sensible thing to do would be to try to go home. I could tell Mom of my plans about the bank and just let them handle it. _

_Even as I was thinking it, I knew there was no way I was going to do that. This was my mission and I was going to see it through to the end; even if it was _my_ very end._

* * *

_I suggested to Preston we work on the bank heist some more to take his mind off his impending mission. We spent all afternoon working everything out until we finally made a solid plan. The date was set and the 'what ifs' taken care of. Everything was accounted for. Even Gabriel. _

* * *

**Just a filler chapter, but not too boring I hope. Leave a review. The button has even gotten bigger.**


	10. I'm a Lazy Dancer

_It was on a Saturday morning, a week after my fight with Gabriel, that the date of the mission was revealed to Preston. The coming Tuesday night he would apprehend a rogue asset and delay them from getting to their destination on time. Kind of like Blackthorne did to us. The relief on Preston's face was obvious and I had one less thing to worry about. _

_This was probably the best possible mission he could have gotten. Preston is very good at making you feel you have to stay and listen to his meaningless chatter. He could babble on distracting the guy and the retraction team could take the rogue asset away. _

_My bank op was put on hold until Preston's mission was over. We didn't want to stir anything up before Pres had a chance to clear his name off the COC's minds. I was dreading having to stay at the dance without Preston to act as a buffer to the curious people._

* * *

_I was curling my hair when I heard a knock at the door. It was Preston._

"_Hey come here and hold this curler. My arm is getting tired." Preston walked over and stood behind my chair. He grabbed the curler carefully from my hand._

"_Thanks. I will never again look at hair styling as something simple minded." Preston smiled a little but he hadn't said a word yet._

"_Are you okay?" I asked. Tonight was the night of the mission and the dance. The last couple of days had been fine. Preston didn't seem nervous at all, in fact, he almost seemed giddy to be getting a mission so easy. Maybe it was just now hitting him._

"_I'm fine. Just thinking of what I'm going to say. Or what I'll have to do if the asset dosen't stop long enough for the real spies to get there." He spoke quietly, paying close attention to my hair. He looked like he knew what he was doing and I wondered if Macey had had him do this for her before._

"_Pres believe me when I say you know how to talk someone's ears off when you're trying to delay them from going somewhere." I smiled at him, remembering Boston. He didn't seem reassured and I wondered if I should tell him I would go with him. I had decided it wasn't necessary for me to go now that we knew it didn't involve any real spy knowledge but it might ease Preston's mind._

"_Do you want me to tail you when you leave?" I asked him as he put down the curler. _

"_No Cam. People might get suspicious if you leave when I do. I'll be fine." He smiled a real smile and changed the subject._

…_.._

"_Some girl is glaring at me." I said an hour later at the dance. Preston seemed to be leaning all his weight on me, just resting before he had to leave. I had felt eyes on me since I arrived and at first thought it was Gabriel but he was talking to a group of older men in the corner. It was the blonde girl from the bathroom, the one who let me know that Gabriel was in Toronto. _

_Preston looked up. "Oh that's Cassie. I think that's Gabriel's girlfriend." _

_I felt a flash of something when he said Gabriel's girlfriend; probably disgust._

"_She must have no morals if she's dating Gabriel." I said spitefully. _

_Preston just raised his eyebrows with this peculiar look on his face._

"_She's harmless. I remember her chasing after Gabriel for the longest time trying to get him to notice her. It was kind of sad. He only started dating her to appease his father." Preston said the most he had spoken all night. _

"_I don't know why she would want Gabriel." I glared at the girl as well before I realized what I was doing and stopped._

"_Because I'm devilishly handsome, charming, funny, an all-around great catch. Anyone would be lucky to have me." Gabriel boasted. He had come up behind me when I was still glaring at Cassie. I rolled my eyes._

"_That's my signal." Preston said looking over my shoulder. I pulled him back in for a hug. I felt his head on top of mine and his warm breath blowing my hair as he squeezed me tight. He didn't seem to want to let go._

"_C'mon Pres, it isn't even that difficult. You're acting like you're going into battle." Gabriel butted in. He seemed anxious for Preston to leave but he only squeezed tighter._

"_Preston?" I looked up at him and he finally let me go. He walked away with a meaningful glance toward Gabriel. The lack of heat from Preston left a cold chill on my skin._

* * *

"_What do you want Gabriel?" I asked when Preston was no longer in sight. His father had motioned for him to follow him out the double doors as was planned. Gabriel was still standing with me. _

"_I want a dance." He said simply. I laughed._

"_You really _are_ funny Gabriel." I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back. I didn't want to make a scene so I didn't yank his arm out of his socket like I wanted to. _

"_Just one dance. With Pres gone you're going to look pathetic standing on the dance floor alone." He said._

"_Insulting me doesn't really do you any favors." I reluctantly put my hand on his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist properly and we danced. My skin didn't crawl and I didn't feel the urge to move away. In fact I wanted to move closer. He must remind me of Zach with his tall strong figure and dangerous vibe. I was just missing Zach; that was all. _

_I felt the glare again._

"_You're girlfriend doesn't seem to like us dancing." I said after a long period of surprisingly comfortable silence. _

_Gabriel shrugged," She can break up with me if she has a problem with it."_

"_You don't care about her?" I asked._

"_Not at all." _

"_Then why are you with her?" And why did I care?_

"_It looks good to the other families. Like we're more powerful because we're allied. It's all very stupid." Gabriel explained._

_It was kind of nice to have a semi honest conversation with someone other than Preston. If I ignored the fact that Gabriel basically held my life, and Preston's future, in his hands than I could almost pretend I was home again. Almost._

* * *

"_What is it?" I asked as Gabriel tensed. We had danced through 10 more songs and I hadn't even noticed my aching feet or how close Gabriel and I were pressed together._

"_Something's wrong." He said looking over at a group of people, Preston's father included._

"_What do you mean?" I pulled away. Gabriel looked like he was debating on telling me._

"_Gabriel." I said no longer relaxed._

"_The people over there," I turned to look back at the group of agents with Preston's father, "they're supposed to be the ones to take the asset after Preston delays him. They should have already left and got into position." Gabriel looked confused and worried. Dread filled me and a thousand horrible possibilities ran through my mind: Preston lying on the street, bleeding and hurt or tied up and tortured for information; Preston dead. I didn't know who the asset double crossed the Circle for but they must be powerful otherwise you wouldn't risk it. _

_I grabbed Gabriel's arms and almost shook him, "Where was Preston supposed to apprehend the guy?"_

"_Gabriel!" I shouted when he just looked at me like he didn't know what to do._

"_I'm not sure. I saw a picture of it but I'd have to see it to tell you." He said looking torn about what to reveal to me. He was thinking of the Circle first._

"_Then come on! You're going with me." I grabbed his arm and drug him behind me. Gabriel finally stopped dragging his feet and walked along beside me, struggling to match my almost run. I had to get to him. I had to._

* * *

"_This is it I think." Gabriel said 22 minutes later. We were on a marginally busy street in front of a row of shops. There were only two street lights and all the shops were closed for the night. The steady flow of people made it difficult to look for Preston. I was 2 seconds away from climbing an awning and searching from a roof. _

"_You think or you know?" I demanded Gabriel._

"_Cammie I'm sure he's fine. They wouldn't just leave him helpless. They must think he can handle it." Gabriel tried to reassure but it only made me angry._

"_Yeah and what if they think he can handle fighting? Who do you know that might have given them _that_ impression?" I glared daggers at a pale Gabriel as realization sunk in._

"_I didn't think that mattered anymore when I heard what his mission was. I had planned for you to be there if they gave him a mission beyond his skill level." Gabriel hastened to explain._

"_Save it." I said and turned away to look further down the street._

"_Cammie I didn't know this would happen." Gabriel tried. I couldn't help but notice he hadn't once apologized._

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! My dog chewed my cord for my laptop charger so I had to wait for a new one in the mail and I haven't had access to a computer. I hope you like this chapter. I admit I rushed it so I could upload as soon as possible. Please review.**


	11. Just Sleep it Away

_I didn't care that my dress was dragging on the dirty streets or that it had started to drizzle and my hair was beginning to stick to my face. My heart was pounding in my ears and that was all I could hear. I didn't even notice Gabriel still walking behind me until after I had already arrived. Nothing mattered but the body, exactly the length of Preston's height, lying against a wall in an alley far from where any pedestrians would walk at this time of night. I simultaneously prayed that it was and wasn't Preston with the blood matted hair and torn suit._

_This broken boy could not be my Preston, he could not be my rock, anchoring me when I wanted to just let go and give up. This boy was in no shape to hold anyone at night when the nightmares of gunshots and anguished screams clouded dreams. This wasn't my Preston._

_But he was. _

_It felt like years before my racing feet reached the lax body, which looked almost lifeless, but in reality, was only seconds. I tilted his head back and saw bruises forming around his eyes and dark red blood dripping from a cut on his head. I knew then that this sight would stick with me forever, no matter the number of more horrific things I may see someday._

_I checked his pulse and cherished every thump I felt between my fingers, but knowing it was far too slow to be safe._

"_Cammie, we need to get him out of here." Gabriel was behind me, peering at Preston's prone form. _

"We_ don't need to do anything. _I'm_ going to get him to a hospital." I snapped, not taking my eyes off Preston. I tore the hem of my dress, turned it around so the clean side faced out, and pressed it to the cut on Preston's head. It wasn't going to stop the bleeding for long. I debated on whether or not to leave Preston here and hail for a taxi or to try and carry him to the streets and grab one then. I decided I wasn't going to let him out of my sight again; I would have to carry him. Then Gabriel spoke up, mirroring my thoughts._

"_I'll get a taxi. Wait here." And he took off back down the way we came. I didn't even try to stop him; it was probably better I not move Preston too much anyway. Hailing a taxi was the most I was going to trust Gabriel with though. If he didn't come back in 5 minutes I could continue with my original plan. _

_It wasn't long before I heard Gabriel's thudding feet getting closer but the blood had already soaked through my makeshift bandage. I was remaining calm but I could feel the pure fear waiting for a moment of weakness to take over. I had to believe Preston was going to be fine. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't. _

"_Okay they're waiting. Let me carry him." Gabriel spoke._

"_I've got him." I said. I slid my arm behind Preston's back and started to lift. Gabriel stepped forward to help._

"_Don't touch him. You've done enough." I glared._

"_Cammie you can't be seen with him. You're not supposed to know he was on a mission. If the taxi driver sees you, it could get back to Preston's father and then you'll cover will be blown." Gabriel rationalized, much to my annoyance._

"_And you want to do that yourself, right?" He was right though. I wouldn't be doing either of us any favors if I was caught because I couldn't just let Gabriel take him to the hospital alone. None of the time spent here would matter, Preston would still be miserable and in danger and I wouldn't have my answers. _

"_Right." Gabriel shot out, obviously not caring what I thought right then as he reached to replace my arm, supporting Preston's weight with his. _

"_So help me God if you hurt him..."I trailed off, imagining all the horrible things that could happen if I trusted Preston's life to Gabriel. I almost said screw the consequences; at least Preston would be alive._

_Then Gabriel looked me right in the eyes and said, "I won't. I promise." And for the first time I didn't see Gabriel the Circle member or the reminder of Zach. I just saw Gabriel and he wasn't all bad._

_I nodded and allowed him to shuffled Preston half over his shoulder. I watched Gabriel, his strong arms not even struggling under the added weight, and Preston's limp form until they disappeared around the corner. 3 minutes later I saw the taxi speed away, the red lights the only thing visible in the suddenly pitch black night._

* * *

_I was pacing back in forth in my room counting the amount of time that had passed since I saw the taxi fade into the distance and I arrived here. I had walked back, not having any money for my own taxi; the rain had thankfully stopped. I took a hot shower and dressed all on autopilot. Now I was waiting for news on Preston. I couldn't go looking for Preston at the hospital because I wasn't supposed to know anything was wrong. I was hoping Sam would send word to me but he hasn't yet. _

_Finally, at 4 in the morning, I realized he wasn't going to tell me anything tonight and I needed to try and get some rest for later. I was going to get answers even if it blew my cover._

* * *

"_Ms. Morgan, I'm sorry to wake you." I felt a gentle shake on my arm. I must have been really tired if I didn't even wake up when the maid came in my room. _

"_What?" I asked confused; the maid didn't wake me up anymore after I requested her not to. It took only a second before I shot straight up remembering Preston lying against the alley wall, bleeding._

"_Preston Winters was mugged last night. He is injured and in the hospital. Senator Winters thought you might like to know." She said turning away when I pushed back the covers and dragged my sweatpants on._

"_What hospital?"_

* * *

_He had white gauze wrapped around his head and what looked like stiches on his arm from a cut I didn't notice last night; I was too worried about his bleeding forehead._

_The bruises around his eyes were now a deep blue indicating a broken nose. I had suffered worse but somehow seeing Preston with them made them seem like more life threatening injuries._

"_Are you just going to stand at the door or are you going to come in?" I jumped a little when I heard Preston's voice. I didn't even notice his eyes open and turn to me while I examined his body. I had taken a taxi to the hospital, using the address the maid had given me, in just the sweatpants and t-shirt I slept in._

_Now I was in Preston's hospital room. No one else was around and for that I was thankful. I wanted to be able to speak freely._

"_How are you feeling?" I moved to the side of his bed and took his hand without hesitation. _

"_Like I was mugged. That's the story you're being told, at least." Preston seemed almost bitter._

"_I've heard. You're not in too much pain are you?" I asked again._

"_Nope. The morphine helps with that." He stretched back against the stiff white pillows._

"_What really happened Preston?" I asked quietly, not sure if he would be upset with talking about it. He was silent for a long while before he finally spoke, dazing out like he wasn't just seeing the blank hospital walls._

"_I show up where I'm supposed to, see the guy and head toward him. I'm almost there when I'm jumped from behind. Seems they knew I was coming. Means we have more than one rogue I guess; someone tipped them off." I noticed he said _we _when referring to the Circle, something Preston's never done before. It was always _they_._

"_Punched me, kicked me; just about everything you did to Gabriel that day. I blacked out when they cracked my head against the wall." I couldn't help but picture everything he said and didn't say. The image left me with a cold rage and an itch for revenge._

"_I should have been there." None of this would have happened if I had left with him._

"_C'mon Cam. You know you couldn't have. This could have gone differently but it didn't. No use agonizing about what ifs." Preston drawled, coming back to himself. He closed his eyes and pulled the covers up to his chest, mindful of his bad arm. Of course he was tired, Cammie. Duh._

"_I'll let you sleep. I'm going to go back and change into something more appropriate." I gave a reluctant excuse, turning for the door. I stopped when I felt the barest brush of a finger on my hand and a hiss of pain._

"_Ahh no wait. Stay. Please." Preston had moved his hurt arm to try and grab my hand and pull me back._

_I didn't even pause when I said, "Okay. Scoot over." I laid down on his good side and used his shoulder for a pillow. The late night and stress over if Preston was okay hit me as soon as his warmth and familiar smell washed over me. I was out in seconds._

**This was not what I had originally planned to happen but it came out like this so I'm sticking with it. Tell me what you think.**


	12. Tick Tock

_I awoke to the sound of an opening door. Preston was still asleep under me and the sun was now retreating, leaving darkness. It was morning the last time I was awake. I looked up to see Sam crossing the room._

"_Oh um hello Sir." I said very much aware of my head still resting on Preston's shoulder. _

"_Hello Cammie. I see you got my message. Tired were you?" He asked with a disapproving glance he tried to hide behind a look of strained fondness._

"_I'm sorry. Preston asked me to stay and…" I started dutifully before I was cut off._

"_No need to apologize. I was quite worried about him myself but I had some other matters to attend to that simply could not wait. I'm glad you were able to stay with him." Sam said resting his hands on the foot of Preston's bed. I wondered what was more important than his son in the hospital._

"_Can you tell me what happened? I know he was mugged but how?" I said to take his mind off me in Preston's bed as I got up, careful not to jostle the sleeping boy, and went to sit in one of the big arm chairs by the bed._

"_I'm sure Preston told you about the prior engagement he had to go to?" He didn't wait for me to answer, "Foolishly, he walked there instead of taking the car I set up for him and, as a result, was mugged. The streets are dangerous to walk alone Cammie, especially when you wear such a nice suit to do it in."_

_Raw anger filled me upon hearing Sam blame Preston for getting hurt when he knew, very well, that that was not what happened at all. I lost any respect I might have managed for him._

"_Nice to see you too, Father." Preston mumbled shifting to sit up, saving me from answering and getting myself in trouble._

"_I'm only speaking the truth Preston, you know that. Anyway I've come to tell you they will be releasing you tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you then." And with a curt nod he turned around and walked out._

"_Why are you all the way over there?" Preston asked gesturing to my curled position on the chair. Apparently we were ignoring what just happened._

"_I figured your shoulder would be getting stiff by now. We've been sleeping since this morning." I said._

"_I know. I woke up about noon and you were still asleep so I just laid back down." He said stretching with one arm only._

"_You didn't have to do that." _

"_I was still tired anyway. Do you know why Gabriel would be visiting me?" He asked randomly._

"_Is he here?" I asked jumping up. Preston looked around the room pointedly._

"_Not unless he's hiding under the bed." I relaxed, ignoring his comment._

"_So why was he here?" Preston asked. "I know he didn't hear about my 'mugging' and decide to see how I was." _

"_He could have. You don't know." I shrugged, teasing him._

"_Well he has an odd way of showing his concern. I doubt he learned anything about how I was doing by staring at you."_

_This made me pause. Why was he staring at me? Why did that please me? I brushed it aside for now._

"_When Gabriel noticed the team, that was supposed to meet you, still at the hall, he told me and then took me to your meeting point. If you overlook the fact it was his fault you were even on a mission, you could say he saved your life." I explained delicately. Or not._

_Preston looked stunned and then angry. Not the faces I was expecting._

"_He did it for you, you know. He doesn't care if I live or die. Otherwise he wouldn't have started his games. He did it to impress you!" He shouted. "It's like he's flirting with you and I'm the one who gets the short end of the stick because of it."_

_Now it was my turn to be stunned. How did he get so angry so fast? I didn't know but it made me angry as well._

"_He's threatening my life Preston. He's not flirting! And I'm sorry you got hurt. I agree it was his fault but he didn't do this because he likes me." The pain medications must be getting to him. _

"_Oh wake up Cammie! He's done this to get your unwavering attention and you're playing right into it!" Preston glared._

_I spoke shortly, "I don't know why you're acting like this Preston but I don't care for it. I'll see you tomorrow." And I stormed out of the room without a glance back._

_I was so angry I didn't even see the figure walking toward me until I had already bumped into them._

"_Ow." I said, rubbing my aching forehead._

"_Sorry. I thought you would stop." I looked up at the sound of Gabriel's voice._

"_What are you doing here?" I questioned, perplexed._

"_Came to check on Pres. I was the one who saved him, you know." Gabriel smirked. I thought back to what Preston said before he made me so mad._

"_You don't care about Preston, Gabriel. Why are you really here?" I demanded, waiting for a rebut._

"_Okay you caught me. I was looking for you." He grinned. Hearing that Preston was partly right just reminded me of my anger and I stepped past Gabriel and continued toward the doors._

"_You don't care why?" He called after me._

"_Nope" I said, not taking my eyes off the red exit sign. _

_I called for a cab and directed the driver to a small restaurant. I hadn't eaten all day and my stomach was protesting loudly. _

_After I ate, I sat in my room, not at all tired despite the late hour. It was when I found myself glaring at the clock, waiting for it to be tomorrow, that I finally picked up a random book from the shelf in my room and read until my eyes were heavy and I fell into a restless sleep._

* * *

_I was back at the hospital but I wasn't going in his room. I could see Preston settling into the unneeded wheelchair. Sam stood beside him looking like he didn't have the time to be bothered by this. I followed behind as the nurse wheeled him out and only made myself known when I slipped into the car next to Preston. Both he and Sam gave a start upon seeing me but I didn't say a word and neither did Preston._

"_Cammie I didn't know you were here." Sam had said but I didn't reply and he returned his attention to his phone. _

_I trailed Preston to his room and sat on his bed as he closed the door. Finally after 6 minutes of silence, he spoke, "I'm sorry."_

_Since I was waiting for this, I already had my response ready._

"_I don't control what Gabriel does. I don't understand why you were so angry with me." I kept my face blank and stared forward._

"_Cam, look at me. I know it wasn't your fault. I just… I got jealous, okay?" This surprised me and I looked up into Preston's sheepish eyes._

"_Why?" I questioned incredulously. _

"_You and Gabriel are good at this spy stuff and I'm getting beat up on simple missions that shouldn't have even turned violent. And to hear that Gabriel Crane had to come save me just made me so mad at myself, I snapped and took it out on you." Preston said his voice apologetic._

"_We've had training for this Pres. You would be like this too if you had chosen to learn. But you made the right choice." I explained._

"_Did I? Is the Circle really that bad? I mean look at what that rogue did. That isn't right. They're supposed to be the 'good guys'." My heart gave a lurch hearing Preston speak like this. _

"_I know, it wasn't. Spies do_ horrible_ things. But It's the motivation behind those acts that separates the well-meaning and the self-serving. The Circle is the self-serving." I said looking imploringly into Preston's face._

_Preston didn't say anything more, but he looked thoughtful. I couldn't handle it._

"_I'm not going to lose you to them, am I?" I tried to hide the vulnerability in my voice but this was Preston and it was a fruitless effort._

"_Of course not Cam." He answered like I was being ridiculous. "It's just the recent events have got me a little shaken. And plus my medication has my emotions everywhere. I just need to sleep it off." I nodded and smiled and let myself be reassured by his words as I lay down beside him. I knew I couldn't sleep anymore after what felt like two days straight of doing nothing but. Preston didn't have that problem though and I heard his breaths even out. The sudden silence had my ears ringing._

_I shuffled on the bedspread trying to get comfortable._

_I took to counting the random blue flowers on the wallpaper. _

_I picked at my nails._

_I even strained my ears to hear the distant ticks of the large clock outside the door._

_None of this worked; t__he clock wasn't loud enough and there were no more flowers to count._

_I couldn't find anyhting else to distract me from my instincts screaming at me that I was being lied to._

**I thank those few who have faithfully reviewed every chapter. **


	13. I Didn't see it Coming Part 2

_I was walking as casually as I could from the bank I had just robbed. If you acted like you belonged somewhere, people would think you do. I forced myself not to turn when car headlights flashed by. I wasn't so much worried about police finding me as I was the Circle finding out. The necklace had all the answers needed, apparently. I couldn't keep it with me though; not with Gabriel running around knowing too much and Preston's loyalties still in question. _

_Preston._

_I had been avoiding him for weeks now, ever since the day he came back from the hospital. I didn't know if I could trust him anymore with information that could help take down the Circle. I thought it would be difficult and that I wouldn't be able to do it but it was made a lot easier when Preston seemed to be avoiding me too. He was suddenly spending a lot more time with Gabriel and his father, Sam. _

_I didn't know why he was doing this. It hurt so much… but in a way it was helpful. I had nearly forgotten my original mission. Preston's sudden change in interests reminded me of what was really important; finding my answers and getting back home. Or so I told myself._

_I changed the date of the robbery to a week earlier in case he remembered the one we planned. Preston didn't expect a thing. He said hey in the hall between our rooms and I smiled and then I walked to the bank and robbed it. It was almost too easy. I wasn't quite sure if this was due to my spy training or the banks lack of suspicion toward a seemingly normal 17 year old girl. Whatever it was, it worked in my favor. Tomorrow I would need to find a way to inconspicuously mail the necklace to Solomon's cabin. _

* * *

_I woke up got dressed and hit the shops. I had decided to mail it with other jewelry to disguise the importance of my necklace. I had already been in 3 stores and still couldn't find anything that stood out to me as something worthy of mailing. Then I saw the long line. People were standing in front of a handmade jewelry stand. I looked at some of the pieces people were walking away with and knew I had found the place I was looking for. _

_Everything was coming along nicely and I couldn't help wonder if I would have been home a lot earlier if I hadn't stayed for Preston. I immediately felt guilty after thinking that, despite recent events. I wouldn't trade my time with Preston for anything. Just as I was thinking that, I felt someone slide in behind me much to the annoyance of the people in line. I knew who it was before I even looked up._

"_Preston." My heart was pounding and I hoped to God that I wasn't caught._

"_Hey Cam." He said nonchalantly. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking._

"_I saw you as I was walking by and decided to come see you. I feel like we haven't spent much time together lately." He didn't sound like my Preston at all. He kind of sounded like Gabriel, in fact. I couldn't let him know what I was doing._

"_Yeah I noticed. I'm getting some souvenir s for Macey, Bex, and Liz. I'm going to send it to them to let them know I'm thinking of them." I lied._

"_Oh that's nice." He didn't sound like he thought it was nice. He sounded like it was the complete opposite of what he wanted to hear._

_Finally I was at the front of the line. I told the woman what I wanted and how to spell my friend's names as Preston still stood next to me. _

"_You two make a handsome couple," said the woman as she bagged the bracelets. I went to correct her when Preston spoke up, "Thank you. We've been together a couple of months now." And he placed his arm around me, pulling me a little toward him. The lady practically beamed and I tried not to openly cringe at the out of character display Preston was putting on. I grabbed the bag and twisted out of Preston's grip when we were far enough away._

"_What was that!" I demanded him. I saw something in Preston's eyes before he smirked._

"_Just working on my lying skills." I could have hit him I was so…betrayed._

"_Screw you Preston." I turned around and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm._

"_Cammie." Something in his voice made hope rise in me and I turned to him._

"_There's more to this than you know." He had a grin on his face but I could see it was for show because he talked low like the walls had ears. I knew the feeling._

"_What?" I asked, not sure what I felt more of, relief or dread._

"_Can we get some ice cream or something?" He asked randomly. I played along._

"_Sure."_

_We ordered our treats and sat at a table facing the door. Neither of us touched the ice cream. We stared at each other for a while, each looking for something in the other. Then Preston spoke._

"_I admit, for just a minute I felt like I would have done anything to have my father not look at me with disappointment," he started, surprising me. I never knew he felt like this, though I should have._

"_After the failed mission I felt like, here's something my father has asked me to do and I messed it up. He firmly believes in it so why shouldn't I give it a try? If it means he isn't so distant then why not? So I went to a meeting and I participated and listened and I got sucked in Cam. You should have seen how he looked at me. It felt like for the first time he wasn't indifferent to me." What I was hearing was breaking my heart._

"_I went so deep so fast and I started training with Gabriel and I couldn't look at you without feeling guilty for wanting a relationship with my father. So I started avoiding you. I figured you would go home and I could try and fail to forget about you but then I heard something." Preston looked haunted. I just knew Gabriel had told them and they were playing with me, letting me think I could complete my mission before they tortured me._

"_Cam, Gabriel hasn't turned you in to them not because he's enjoying holding it over your head." I let out a deep breath at his words. Gabriel hadn't told them. I was still safe. Then he continued._

"_Starting that fight to test your skills, always watching you and showing up wherever we are, Cammie everything he's done has been to gather information. He's been developing a case to show the Circle."_

"_Show them what, exactly?" I interjected. He opened his mouth then closed it and opened it again like he was gathering his courage to say his next words._

"_How more useful you'll be to them if you were a Circle agent." I was sure he was messing with me. He had to be otherwise my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I looked down when I felt my melted ice cream drip on my hand. I looked back up in a daze, not even wiping it off._

"_He's been pushing me to talk with you more and stop avoiding you and I thought maybe he was just concerned and I kept telling him it was better for you this way. I really thought he was my friend, so I thought nothing of it. But no, he's been pushing me and manipulating me to get further involved in the Circle so you would too. So you could see that if you had to you, could be an agent for them; that you could get used to it." _

"_That doesn't make any sense, why would he care if I was or not?" I asked grasping for anything to punch a hole in his explanation._

"_So he could get the praise for giving them the perfect spy. Maybe move up the ranks like he's been wanting. He even has an option set up of allowing you to kill the agents that caught your father as a consolation prize." I felt sick. I couldn't believe I had flirted with him and danced so close… I was starting to like him. Somehow this was a lot worse than him playing a game. _

"_He has a file of your records and what he's learned and you wouldn't believe the things in there. As soon as I saw them I came to find you. I'm sorry Cam. I'm sorry I put my worthless father above our friendship. I'm sorry I betrayed you." His eyes were pleading and full of regret._

"_I can't judge you," I said after a moment to soak it all in. "I don't know what I would have done had it been my father." _

"_Probably gone to the C.I.A." Preston said._

"_I don't know… Maybe. It doesn't matter anymore. You're back." I said, embarrassed to feel tears in my eyes._

"_I'm back Cam." Preston got up and hugged me. We both held on too long and it couldn't have looked innocent when Preston kissed my head. I didn't care though. My Preston was back. I would deal with Gabriel tomorrow. _

**So there's a lot going on in this chapter. Maybe too much? That could be because I had planned to put more detail into it and separate it so it didn't feel rushed. But I haven't really been feeling motivation to continue this. It's like I already know what's going to happen so I want to finish it quickly. This is exactly why I've never attempted writing more than a one shot before. I can think of the craziest plots but don't like taking the time to write them down because it's not interesting to me anymore. I know what's going to happen so why bother? I do plan to finish this even if no one is reading just because I finish things I start. Sorry if I've wasted your time. I really did have high hopes for this.**

**Also I think the line 'to understand the future we have to go back in time' from the song Back in Time fits well for this, no?**


	14. I Need to be Near you

"_He's over there." Preston whispered. I looked to where he was pointing and saw Gabriel standing behind a pillar, his face almost in shadows. He was talking on a cellphone and I briefly wondered if he was talking to his father, telling him of his plan._

_We were going to corner him and question him about the file. I sent the jewelry in the mail earlier so the C.I.A. or whoever was looking for me would get it and know where I'm at. They could come get me and Preston. I'm hoping we can delay him long enough for that to happen._

"_Gabriel." I said, coming to a stop in front of him. He snapped his phone shut and looked at us before nodding his head like he'd confirmed something._

"_You figured it out. No need to thank me." He said causally. Preston and I looked at each other. That wasn't planned._

"_Thank you? Why would I thank you?" I exploded bewildered, as I so often am around him._

"_I said you didn't. But one might thank me for the genius plan I came up with to save your ass." Gabriel stated matter of fact._

"_What are you talking about Gabriel? You didn't do your stupid game thing for me. You did it for yourself! What makes you think I would ever want to join the Circle?" I yelled, forgetting to keep my voice down. We all shifted to make sure no one heard._

"_Listen Cammie, I'm doing you a favor. I didn't think you wanted to die." Gabriel spoke in a hushed voice._

"_Why would I die Gabriel? They don't know I know, unless you told them." I said. Preston looked like he understood a lot better than I did._

"_They'll kill you Cammie. No matter what. After they torture you for the information they want, of course." Gabriel said, almost bitterly. _

"_They won't get the chance. I've let my mother know where I am and she'll be here soon." I said, almost like I was trying to reassure myself. Suddenly my plan didn't seem so sure-proof. _

"_What that package of bracelets? That will take days Cammie. And you don't have days. I don't even think you have a day. Some agents are getting restless, pushing for action to be done. I'm presenting my case tonight." I didn't know what was more shocking, that I could die tomorrow if Gabriel was telling the truth or that he was actually trying to help me._

"_You'll be wasting your time. I won't join the Circle. Ever." I said defiantly._

"_I won't let you die! It isn't right!" Gabriel whisper- shouted. I was stunned. All this time Gabriel was the bad guy with the bad group of agents on the wrong side. I didn't ever consider he could be in the same situation as Zach was, but without Solomon to help him. He knew what was right and what was completely wrong but not how to handle it. He's probably never considered he could leave._

"_They killed my father Gabriel! Who in their right mind would think I would be okay with that? And if by some off chance they let me in, they would never trust me. And they'd have every right not to because I would rather die than work alongside them." Gabriel looked like, well, like his plan was falling apart. He grabbed tufts of his hair._

"_You don't know what they have planned for you Cammie. I do. I've seen it. They had it mapped out before you even showed up." Gabriel said with a wild look in his eye._

"_Then we'll leave. All of us Gabriel. You can do like Zach did and resist what you've been dealt. Tell the C.I.A. everything you know." I said, desperate for him to accept. Preston had been silent this whole time but now he spoke up._

"_Gabriel the C.I.A. can protect you from them. And they aren't like they say in the meetings. I mean, look at Cammie." Gabriel still looked like he couldn't wrap his head around leaving. It was crazy to decide in a moment's notice to leave everything you've ever known behind. Leave your family behind. _

"_It wouldn't work…my father… and they'd hunt me." Gabriel was pacing back in forth. Now I was the one who couldn't imagine letting Gabriel's fate catch up with him._

"_Please Gabriel. If you're serious about not accepting the Circle and how they…handle things then come with us. We don't have to wait for the C.I.A. We can leave tomorrow night." With the assurance of a set date, Gabriel finally budged. We would leave in the early morning, 2 AM. Gabriel and Preston had their own money and we were going to take a cab to the airport and fly under fake names. We all had fake passports, essential to being kids of spies._

_That night when I got in bed and closed my eyes, I felt like I had accomplished what I came here to do and then some. Two people were being set free and once I could see the map at school, the Circle would be taken down. I slept easy. Maybe the best night's sleep I had gotten since I left home for the beginning of my journey. _

_So I suppose it was a plus I was well rested when 5 Circle agents came into my room around 3 AM and took me to be tortured._

* * *

"Cammie. Are you okay?" Bex. Bex was here. I was at school and Gabriel's betrayal had happened months ago.

"I'm fine." I said, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. It had been 2 months since Preston had arrived and half a month since I remembered everything leading up to my capture and after. I was an idiot. Gabriel got caught and played on my weakness for people like Zach and Preston to save himself. That's what happened. He must have told them of our plan to leave right after we all separated to our rooms.

"Well come on. Everyone else has already headed to dinner." Bex grabbed my arm and drug me down the hall.

"You didn't have to come find me Bex." I said, pulling my arm out of her grasp and walking beside her.

"Yes I did. We drew straws and I got the shortest one," Bex said, and then grinned at me when I snorted.

"Plus who would eat my carrots if not you?" This time I laughed and Bex's footsteps became lighter, no longer thinking of how she had found me; curled up by the window with a blank look on my face.

We got our food and sat down. I was next to Zach and Macey. I looked up at Mom's seat, hoping she didn't notice my absence, (I didn't want to draw more attention to myself) but Mom wasn't even up there. I wondered where she was.

I was broken out of my musings when Preston laughed loudly to something Bex had said. While I hadn't told Preston what I remembered, I did tell Zach; well everything but the parts including Gabriel. I felt so ashamed to admit that, for a second, I had forgotten about him and us and what we've been through together.

How could I tell him that, against my better judgment, I was pretty sure I had started to fall in love with the elusive Gabriel? Even when I knew he was a traitor and that he had a hidden agenda I still felt drawn to him. He could make me so angry in no time and have me cooled down the next day. He confused me and intrigued me. Then he betrayed me.

During a time when I was someone I didn't recognize Gabriel made me remember me. I was Preston's best friend and a spy on a mission and a girl cut off from home. With Gabriel I was reminded of Cammie. Just Cammie.

When I came back with no memory of my summer, I fought to remember who I had become in my time away. I didn't know summer me had fought to remember who I _was_.

I thought I had outgrown Zach but the truth was I needed to find myself again before I could see if I still loved him. I do. I don't want Gabriel's bi-polar actions. I don't ever want to see Gabriel's face again.

Unfortunately, you don't always get what you want. I was reminded of _that_ when I swore I saw Gabriel's handsome face float past the dining hall doors behind Townsend.

***Dramatic music* **

**I'm not satisfied with this chapter but like I said I'm rushing things. When I finish this, the next time I get a whim to write I'll write in advance so I want rush the story or mess it up like this one.**

**And just to clear things up, I had originally planned for Preston to have conflicting feelings about his relationship with Cammie. So, that's why he's very **_**close **_**with her and partially why he was angry about Gabriel being the one to save him. You probably picked up on that though, due to his jealous spewing about Gabriel's intentions toward Cammie at the hospital.**


	15. Like Rio Never Happened

I stand up as inconspicuously as possible considering I was in the middle of a conversation. My friends stop talking and look up at me.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I say like they're just paranoid. They all nod embarrassed with yeah, okay; of course.

I have to use the doors that lead to the closest bathroom so by the time I circle back to where I saw them, or where I think I saw them, there is no trace of anyone. I go straight, the way they were heading until I wind up at double doors leading outside to the P&E barn. There are no other rooms this way so I continue outside. I push open the doors to the barn but it's empty as well. I search every possible hiding spot before it occurs to me that one: they wouldn't be hiding and two: I'm a delusional idiot.

Gabriel isn't here. Neither is Townsend. He went back to MI6 after delivering Preston. He's probably on some deep mission, looking for ways to take the Circle down neatly. And Gabriel. He's probably gloating in his victory still or doing something for his father.

I'm still bitter over his betrayal and I'm obsessing so much I've started envisioning him here. I'm still letting him get to me even when I haven't seen him in months. It's time I got over the summer and Gabriel and moved on. Easier said than done.

* * *

There's a creak. I keep my eyes shut and my breathing even but I feel the eyes on me. Another creak. I hop up and push them to the floor. It's so dark I can't see anything. My roommates are still asleep. I'm flipped. I struggle to shift positions but then I hear it. My name.

"Cammie." It's his voice. It's Gabriel. I know it is. His face moves into the light from the moon. Blue eyes. Not brown. Not Gabriel.

"Zach?" I'm confused. I want to ask where Gabriel went. He was just here in the room right before you showed up, I want to say. Didn't you see him?

But he wasn't. It was Zach and I was still half asleep.

"Sorry if I scared you. I just missed you. Feels like I don't see you at all during the day." He explained in a whisper.

"Right. Uh yeah. Let's go…in the hall." I said trying to catch up.

"Cammie are you okay?" Zach asked me for what felt like the millionth time. I nodded but didn't mention the crushing disappointment I felt.

* * *

"Cam." I looked up from my book on the secret war. Preston had sat down next to me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What are you doing?" he asks hesitantly. I point to my book and when I do I realize I'm on page 4, which is the table of contents. I had been staring at it for over 3 minutes I knew.

"Nothing." I say and put the book down.

"Cammie, I don't know how to say this but…"

"Say what?" I feel dread creeping in.

"Do you remember everything? Is that why you've been so quiet lately?" He asks, and I'm reminded that this is the boy who spent 4 months with me and only me and I the same. I doubt there's anyone who knows me better now.

I expected to feel panicked that Preston figured it out but all I feel is relief that I can talk about it to someone. I feel lighter just having someone else know. I don't know why I didn't tell him before.

"Yeah Pres. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was ashamed I guess." I admitted.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of though…" He says confused, like he honestly believes it.

"Sure there isn't." I say appeasing him. He's always trying to make me feel better, always looking out for me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks delicately. Carefully; like I might snap or something. Suddenly I don't like that Preston knows anymore.

"No. I'm fine." I say and pick my book back up, letting him know the conversation's over.

* * *

"We have to do something. This isn't Cammie." Whispers. About me.

"What should we do Bex? Tie her to a chair and make her talk?" That's Macey. The other was Bex. Why are they talking about me?

"Yeah if that's what it takes then we should. Nothing's going to change if we don't do something. We can't keep being late for class or trying to tail her through the school." Bex responds. They've been tailing me?

"Who knows how long she'll just sit there staring." Zach. He sounds scared. I can't listen anymore. I move out from behind the hidden wall in the library and show myself.

"Cammie!" Preston shouts.

"Hi. I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" I ask haughtily. No one says anything but then Bex finds her voice.

"Yeah actually. We were just talking about what to do about your new brand of crazy!"

"Bex!" Liz shouts but I talk over her.

"Crazy? It seems to me like you're the ones who are crazy. Following me around everywhere, planning against me. What's your problem?" I yell.

"We don't have a problem Cammie. We're not the ones leaving in the middle of dinner to run to an empty barn and check in cabinets." Bex stepped forward until she was a couple of feet away from me.

"You…" I had no idea they had followed me then. I feel so betrayed. I look to Preston.

"You're in on this?" I ask him, perhaps feeling more hurt by his betrayal then the others. He knows why I'm upset. He knew what Gabriel did.

"We're not against you Cammie. We're trying to help you. You're scaring us." Preston retorts.

"I never expected this from you Preston. I'm trying to deal with the memories. You know what Gabriel did." I figure if he knows, they all know by now so what's the point in trying to hide it?

It seems like that got to him. He gets this weird look on his face and goes quiet.

"Gabriel?" Bex asks confused. So maybe he didn't tell them but it doesn't matter. I leave without another word to them and disappear into the walls.

* * *

I don't go to dinner or to my room. I spend all day in my favorite place with the pink chair. I must have dozed off sometime because I awake to Preston stepping into the room. I just stare. He sits down against the wall, facing me. Then he talks.

"Cammie, what did you mean when you said,' you know what Gabriel did'?" His eyes are serious and his face is a mask of calm. I look at him like he's stupid.

"His betrayal Preston. He betrayed us. And then you betrayed me. Again." I answer bitterly.

"How…how did he betray us Cam? How did I betray you?" Again with the hesitation.

"Are you serious Preston?" I explode. "He turned us into the Circle. He told them our plan to leave. He faked hating the Circle and then he got me dragged away for torture." I spit. Preston looks shocked. Then he says something I'm sure I misunderstand.

"What?" I'm angry he's mumbling.

"I said… that never happened Cammie." Cold. I feel like my bloods frozen in my veins.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Don't you remember? Cam, Gabriel died the day we had that fight at the hospital."

* * *

**Not what you were expecting was it? The plot thickens.**


	16. False Memories

**The big reveal. The explanation to it all.**

* * *

"You're crazy."

"What do you think happened?" Preston asked.

"You mean what _happened_. What happened was I saw Gabriel in the hallway, he said he wanted to talk to me but I blew him off. I went back to the house. After that you started hanging out with him, learning how to be a good agent. That's what _happened_ Preston!" I gritted out through my teeth. He was off his rocker or something.

Preston looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Cammie he died. You killed him." I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Why are you saying these things? What did I do to you?" I scream, slightly hysterical. Why is he doing this? Why was he lying?

"I'm telling the truth Cammie! You did run into Gabriel after we fought. But he followed you outside and you...I guess you just broke. The pressure of his threat hanging over you and being separated from your family and all that you'd done and seen… Cam, you killed him." He stood up and tried to come toward me but I pressed myself against the wall. I didn't even remember getting up. Nor did I realize I was crying until I felt a tear splash on my lip.

"Preston why?" I meant why is my best friend trying to hurt me like this but he took it as why would I kill Gabriel.

"Like I said, it was too much for you. I can't blame you Cam. No one can. You thought he was trying to hurt you." I'm full out sobbing now.

"I _thought_? Preston he was. He _did_. He betrayed us. Pretended like he was going to leave with us, run away from the Circle. He told them." I don't know if he can even understand me through the frog in my throat. It feels like I can't even breathe.

"He did Cammie, you're right. He did tell them about you. But after he realized it was a mistake. That's what he was trying to tell you. They didn't bite. They didn't want you as an agent. He told you this but you didn't believe him."

"No. I remember everything that happened. Gabriel was there. I didn't just make that up." I'm shaking my head so hard I'm sure I'm giving myself whiplash. Gabriel is alive. I didn't kill him. Suddenly I remember. I saw him at dinner.

I rush to tell Preston, "He's not dead Preston! I saw him in the hall at dinner. He and Townsend were walking by, I swear." Hope blooms in me but Preston just looks even more sad.

"No one was there Cammie. Not Townsend. And not Gabriel." I can't take anymore. I run from the room and don't look back. I hear Preston calling me but I don't stop.

* * *

I end up in town. I sit in the gazebo where so long ago I traded notes with a normal boy. I keep trying to forget about what he said, but I can't. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop remembering. I didn't see a lot of Gabriel after that day but that's because he was training my former best friend. A little voice inside my head that sounds remarkably like Preston suddenly whispers, _but that didn't really make much sense in the first place, did it? '_People make mistakes' I tell the voice. Preston made a mistake but he fixed it.

_And what about the bank robbery? Wasn't that just a little too easy for a one man job? _It continues.' I already explained that', I want to shout.

They didn't suspect me because I look like a normal girl. No one helped me. Preston didn't help me because we weren't even talking then.

_Why would Gabriel suddenly give up on his plans to make you an agent? Why would he waste all that time trying to help you just to call it quits and turn you in?_

"Stop It!" I scream.

"Cammie?" I jump up and pin the owner of the voice to the gazebo wall before I even think. Amazingly, it's Josh. I don't want to explain myself so I let him go and run once again. But I can't run from the memory threatening to get out.

"_Stop lying Gabriel!" I scream and pin him against the hospital wall. We're outside but no one's around. He followed me and gave me a bunch of bull about trying to help me. Preston was right. He's just playing with me and I'm letting him._

"_I'm not Cammie. I'm on your side. I'm trying to help you. I don't want to be in the Circle." Gabriel was looking worried now. Good. He should. I'm tired of him playing these games. _

"_Why would you want to help me?" I spit out, humoring him one last time._

"_You don't know what they have planned for you Cammie. I do. I've seen it. They had it mapped out before you even showed up. It isn't right. You're just a girl." Gabriel lied through his teeth. I have to stop him from telling them before it's too late. _

_I ignore the fear in his eyes and I tighten my hands around his neck until his entire face is blue and the light leaves his eyes._

* * *

"_You don't know?" Catherine laughs as she drags the knife across my neck, a trickle of blood following it. I don't answer her but she sees it in my eyes._

"_Oh Cammie. Poor poor Cammie. You don't even know you're a murderer." I have to say something now._

"_It's not murder when they deserved it. It's justice." I sneer at eyes that look just like Zach's._

"_Justice? You call what you did to Gabriel, justice?" She looks like I just made her day._

"_You killed an innocent boy Cammie. He was trying to help you. You should have heard him pleading to his father to give you a chance. To please not hurt you. Really, though, you did us a favor. He was a traitor. A double agent." This wouldn't be the first time Catherine has lied to me, I remind myself. Ignore her._

"_Oh yes. Gabriel was the leak. You see, we knew that the asset had to be turned from someone on the inside. We had to see who though. We put our most trusted people on the job and let them be seen at the party long after they should have left. Whoever was helping you, when they noticed, well they would know exactly where to go wouldn't they? Gabriel thought he was so smart, pushing Sam to put Preston on the mission. Trying to make sure the asset, or really, the trained agent that replaced the asset, wasn't killed. But he played right into our hand."_

_I tried to tune her out and just appreciate the reprieve from the torture but I can't help hearing it. She has to be lying. She has to be. I didn't murder someone trying to help me. Then Catherine shows me the recording from a small hidden camera of Gabriel begging to his father. Begging on behalf of me. I throw up all over Catherine. It's true. It's true._

* * *

"It's true."

* * *

**Now you might not like how this all played out but Gabriel dying and him being a double agent was always supposed to happen. And Zach and Cammie were supposed to break up. Cammie was going to meet someone new on her way to Rome that showed up at the end, but I think I'm the only one here who can appreciate Cammie with someone other than Zach. One more chapter I believe to tie everything up and then this story will be complete. Tell me what you think.**


	17. For 'Avery Action There is a Consequence

**This chapter will be in 3****rd**** person.**

"Do you know why you created an alternate reality in your memories, Cammie?"

"Because… the pain, of the truth was too much for me to relive again." Cammie struggled with the words. Her eyes were focused on a bare spot on the wall. The woman would have assumed Cammie wasn't paying attention if she hadn't answered every question.

"That's right. And you know that Gabriel's _death_ wasn't your fault. Right?" The therapist asked kindly but sternly.

"No."

"What?" The surprise made her blurt it out. They had been making so much progress. She was sure after some grief therapy the girl would be just fine. She hadn't expected such a setback in development.

"No. It was my fault. I killed him. It couldn't get any more _my fault_." And so the therapist started over.

* * *

"I should have known this would happen." Preston was pacing outside the closed door where Cammie was.

"How could you predict someone would twist their memories around?" Bex asked incredulously.

"Before, in Rome, even thinking he was a Circle agent, she was torn up over what she did. When my father told me the truth… I prayed that Cammie would never know. Then that bitch 'accidently' let it slip around me that Cammie knew..."

"When I heard she had 'escaped', I honestly thought she would kill herself." Preston remembered the total shock he felt when Cammie showed up again months later. He was so happy to see her. When he found out she didn't remember a thing, he was grateful; for the longest time. Then he became selfish and pushed her to remember and then pushed her to remember the truth. He should have just let her keep thinking Gabriel was a traitor.

"No you shouldn't have." Macey said.

"What?" Preston hadn't realized he had said that last bit out loud.

"It obviously wasn't bringing her much comfort. It's better for her to know the truth now then find out later. That would seriously mess her up."

"And she isn't now?" Liz asked quietly.

Zach hadn't once taken his eyes off the little window on the door.

* * *

"Do you know why you romanticized your relationship with Gabriel?" Cammie heard the question but she didn't understand it so she didn't say anything.

"That wasn't real, you understand. You needed a reason to hurt so much over his betrayal. If you didn't care about him, then he would be just another spy doing what they do best." Cammie snapped.

"Stop saying that! Stop saying 'you'! I wouldn't do this to myself. I didn't choose to mess up my head!" Outside the door there was a thump as someone pushed against the glass. The woman seriously doubted her ability to handle this. Once again, she questioned why she was put on the case.

* * *

Cammie was quiet. She was a chameleon. She was broken. There wasn't one person in the halls who didn't stare at her as she walked past. Everyone saw her. Even the teachers kept a close eye on her like they were afraid she might do something drastic. No one wanted to dwell on what that might be though.

Finally it was decided. She would take a break; go and stay with her grandparents a little early. There would be agents stationed around the farm for protection. They could spare them for the girl who brought about the beginning of the end of the Circle of Cavan.

She was barely aware of her surroundings. She felt Zach's hug, smelled his unique blend of smells, but none of it registered until she was safely on the jet. The realization that this could be the last time she saw any of them for a long time had her scrambling to her window (the most energetic thing she'd done since her last therapy session) to peer out and judge how far they had gotten from the school. How far was too far to turn back? Apparently how far they'd gone. She was reminded to put on her seat belt and she did so, slumping back in her seat, still and quiet once again. The agent in the small seat beside her watched as the gray eyes drooped down and became lifeless as before.

* * *

"Yes. It's like a totally new person." Cammie heard the young agent say, one of many on her protection detail. Cammie assumed she was talking to her mother. It was true though. Being away from the spy world, as much as was possible at least, had given her the vacation she needed. From the looming threat of attack to the guilt of Gabriel's memory, Cammie had been more stressed than a seasoned operative. Normal life was exactly what she needed.

"She seems happy. Nothing like what I heard she was before." The agent replied. Cammie stepped around the barn and let herself be seen. She loved messing with the 6 agents on watch. She had befriended 4 of them and was on good standing with the other two. Agent Balms was relatively new though. She smoothly changed the topic of conversation but Cammie wasn't fooled. She hid a smile and continued past her to the mailbox, her original reason for coming outside.

3 bills and a two letters from her friends and Zach. They weren't taking the chance of the phone being tapped. Cammie was just about to head back inside when she heard her name. She looked up and saw Avery. Their distant neighbors frequently employed him to cut their grass. She had spoken to him only a handful of times as he wasn't very talkative and had never started a conversation between them before.

That was her first warning. The second was Phil, the agent stationed across the street, running out of his house, a look of panic on his face.

Then Avery, with his achingly familiar blue eyes, pulled out a gun and shot Cammie in the chest.

The last words she heard before blacking out were, "That was for Gabriel."

* * *

**The End.**

**Is Cammie alive? Yes. Is Avery Gabriel's illegitimate brother? Yes. **

**Is he going to escape from Phil? Yes. Is he going to continue to come after Cammie until he is forced to talk to her? Right again. **

**Where did Avery come from? Chapter 9 when Jonathon asked Gabriel if he had been fighting with Avery.**

**Was Avery always his brother? Yes. **

**Any more questions? It's been fun. A big thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys were great!**


End file.
